The Houses of Hogwarts
by SiofraPrince
Summary: As seen before that Potter kid showed up (and everything went to Hades), and frankly, we were told not to do this, but...you Muggles need to know what you're missing out on, really. There was more, much more, to Hogwarts than in-fighting, and well...what happened in the Common Room NEEDS TO BE TOLD!


**My brain is clearly stuck in Harry Potter Mode for the time being. "FTtbL" will be done, as well as "Curious Case" and "Rules", so don't panic (no really, don't. It makes me nervous.)**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

Slytherin is Tradition;

Old Ways, Old Gods, Old Magic.

Slytherin is Gothic architecture with green lamps

A view into the lake.

It's a mask to hide behind in public;

Cold eyes and cold hearts, frozen faces,

Sneers hiding

Silent admiration,

For the things that they would never dare

Whispers in the dark,

Secrets too dangerous,

And promises sworn,

With deep, dark blood,

Slytherin is Water

Smooth on the surface

But churning underneath

Ever shifting

Changing

Drifting

Slytherin is tragedies,

(Isn't your life already?)

Relatability,

A different kind

Of bravery,

Intelligence and

Hard-work, because there is

No ambition

Without bravery, intelligence and

Hardwork, non-stop

Spellcasting, till everything

Is perfect,

Late nights

Bright lights

In the sky, with nothing but

Moonlight

To light your page,

Your best friend drooling,

Ink smudging, eyes drooping

Shut until they're asleep, and

Pictures with no flash,

For blackmail, quick cash.

It's lakes and pine forests,

On a lonely misty morning,

With nothing but birdsong and

Solitude,

A hike through time,

It's a flight on the pitch, with

No

One

Else

Around when the Common room is

Too noisy,

Loud and productive

Disruptive,

Slytherin is reading old tomes,

Grimoires of families

Long gone,

Quiet song,

A gap in the magic,

A silent evening,

In a sagging armchair,

Playing solitaire,

Warm air,

In front of the fire

Under a pile of blankets,

While older students scare

With ghost stories and witch pyres,

Slytherin is Winter,

With quilts and company,

Down in the dungeons,

On a Midwinter Solstice,

With songs and laughter,

Candles, hopes and wishes

First snowfall,

The first one out in the snow,

Crunching underneath,

A footprint, vowing that

You'll make one in the world,

Someday.

It's vodka,

At 2am,

After nightmares,

Night scares,

Flashes of spellfire,

It's hearing your Head of House

Wax poetical,

Non-political,

Desires, and see the

Passion of his craft

In his eyes,

No more lies,

Wondering what he'd be,

If he hadn't messed up,

Gotten that tattoo.

Trying to protect you,

From the words and

The

Hate

Because you'll never fit in,

Green trim,

Not red or yellow or blue,

(Your parents wanted red)

Slytherin is midnight raids

On the kitchen,

Slip in,

For comfort food from home,

Or time alone,

When your roommate snores,

The other mutters properties,

Of hellebore,

It's stupid dares to prove,

That you're worth something,

Weird competitions, with

Rules changes everyday

Hearsay,

Singing to Muggle songs

(Although the purebloods deny)

Loudly, off key,

Off Kilter,

Stilted,

Jilted,

By your classmates,

Because you wear green,

Not

Red yellow blue

(No primary colours for you)

Slytherin is partying hard

At graduation,

Dizzy sensation,

Sinistra and Vector,

Doing shots in the centre,

It's the hangover potion by your bed

Next morn,

Curtains drawn,

Block sunlight,

Spidery script scrawled on parchment

Sarcasm slipping sliding off it,

' _For your headache'_.

It's walking to receive your diploma,

Year over,

7 years of schooling and

Your best friend drooling,

Dry, papery hands, of a

Headmaster who never cared,

A Deputy who never noticed, but a

Head who nods, and winks,

Firm handshake,

(You knees quake with nerves)

(But Slytherin doesn't show emotion)

It's the hug in the Common Room,

Grin with no gloom,

Sly fox smile,

Crocodile

Wicked,

Last advice,

A whispered

' _I'm proud'_

(Because your Gryffindor parents aren't)

From a man who has watched you grow,

So slow,

Play in the snow,

Face aglow,

And he knows

(that your parents didn't approve)

On the train for the last time, and

Its nostalgic, that

Your last journey is

Shared with your

Friend that you made

On the trip there

1st year,

When you were just eleven

Its been seven

Long years,

But you finally got there,

In the end.

Although its a

Big

Big

Big

World,

You know that

No matter are far you go,

Over oceans and under mountains,

You're Slytherin to the bone

And that

Hogwarts will

Always

Be there, to

Welcome

You

Home.


End file.
